Potion and Science
by A Light in Black
Summary: Should they have ever mixed? The Death Eaters construct a mix that is meant to get rid of muggles but, not harm magic blood. How badly can their plan go? Pretty badly. Before the books in The Forest of Hands and Teeth. Fifth year at Hogwarts.


"So the plan will be in effect immediately?" I heard my father ask as I crouch on the landing above the door of the room they were having their meeting in.

"Of course. With the Dark Lord back we've needed to speed things up. Those worthless muggles becoming more annoying every day, as well as gathering support." The man spat the word muggles out, in disgust.

"And they'll never know it was us?"

"It doesn't matter; soon the Dark Lord's name will be great again." He gave a small chuckle. "At least the shadow of it, already the wizarding world is too frightened to say his name."

"Yes, but the Dark Lord wishes to stay… under the radar as it is. Releasing this with our name on it is not part of his plans." My father had a new added smugness in his voice as if knowing this put him above everyone else, and it might have.

This time another man replies, "They'll think it was their own scientists, and the disease is created so that it won't infect magical blood. We don't know how it will affect the Mudbloods, yet." I could hear the smile creep into his voice, "But we believe it will infect them as well. And by the time they realize things are wrong, it'll be too late. The stupid muggles don't want to see magic even if they're up to their ears with it."

"Good. They need to be put down as well." They all laugh at some sort of inside joke. I involuntarily shudder; they were talking about people as if they were animals. Then I mentally shook myself, I couldn't be thinking those things, it could easily put me in danger.

"All we need is to inject the serum and then it'll do the work. We'll need to get it in a large clump of them and all over the world."

"Good. This conference would be at a close and it would be a pleasure to escort you from my house." I hear the scratch of chairs on wood and run to the nearest room. I wish they'd tell me what's going on… but they're planning on killing people. Better I am left out of it.

I remember all this at once, jolting out of sleep, in a cold sweat, feeling the small mound of grass I was lying on, not believing where I was_. I could have stopped all this_. I think. This all went terribly wrong, no one had been safe.

_Pull yourself together. You need to see if you're in any danger right now. No, I'm safe in bed right now, right?_

"Malfoy!" I heard someone call from a while off, I think it was Weasley.

I sit up and look around; the dim light reveals only a few large wooden chairs, a table and a few mugs on it, the room seemed familiar and leaded off into darkness. I stand up and stretch, feeling very sore, and then have to grab on to one of the chairs as a sharp pain shots through my foot. I take inventory of myself; I see I'm wearing my quidditch robes and that the shoe of my hurt foot is missing. I'm covered in mud, sticks and leaves. There's some dried blood in my hair and around my nose and some on the sleeve of my robes. I lift my hand to my head and feel a lump a few centimeters above my hairline.

"Malfoy!" The call came louder this time. I look around still trying to figure out where I am. An annoying monotone sound kept interfering with my thought track, it was almost like a moaning but less human.

I see a walking stick in the corner and take it, using it to walk over to the door.

"Gah! You bloody idiot! Get away from the door, or do you want to die? Actually that would help the rest of us a lot."

"I'm not going die walking out a door." I reach for the handle.

"You are if you walk out into a swarm of the living dead, who want to eat you."

I didn't really have a reply for that so I just asked, "Where are we, Weasley? How'd I get here?"

"I'd watch my mouth if I were you, Malfoy, seeing as Hermione and Harry were the ones to drag your sorry butt in here. We're in Hagrid's hut for your information, and you should be happy he's in here too, because no spells would have stood up against him and we're lucky we're holding up now."

"Yeah, how'd we get here?"

"Well before they," he nodded towards the door, "came Harry was kicking your-"

"Ok, well you were playing and suddenly they were just flooding the field. Everything became crazy. People were running everywhere not knowing who the enemy was. The newly changed looked just like us. You were lucky to get out; they came out at your side so they hit all the Slytherins first. Some people ran to the castle, but we were closer to Hagrid's hut so we came here. I don't know but you either followed us or just ended up going in that direction but you and Harry were both flying above us, and then you took a nose dive into the ground near here, totally breaking your broom, and Hermione and Harry dragged you the rest of the way here. That's the short version."

"That explains why I feel so cruddy. Who else is here?"

"You don't look, or smell for that matter, so good either. A lot of people actually. Luna, Cho, two guys and four other girls from Ravenclaw are here. You, your beater, and another girl, who is pretty beat up, from Slytherin are here. From Hufflepuff four girls and three boys made their way here. My sister, me, Harry, Hermione, Fred, Neville, Seamus, one of the Patil sisters, two first years, a seventh year and two fourth years from Gryffindor made it." He sounded smug that there were more people from his house than any other here. "I bet a lot more people made it to the castle. We were just closer to the hut. Oh and three professors are here, McGonagall, Hagrid and Flitwick. They're the ones, except Hagrid of course, that fixed up the hut. It was rather crowded in here before, the moaning was louder and it felt as if the walls would cave at any time."

I looked around again, the resemblance coming immediately and explaining why it looked familiar but that I couldn't figure out why.

"How long have I been out?"

But before he could answer Potter called out, "Ron, we need you over here!"


End file.
